


Pink

by NotAnAssassin



Series: Space Daddy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Daddy!shiro, Dd/lb, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tickle Fights, Tickling, little!Keith, sooort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAssassin/pseuds/NotAnAssassin
Summary: Red just wanted to sleep in Shiro's laundry, is how this whole thing started.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo i have to go to work in three hours and havent slept yet so like?? why not... post a really gay... fanfictionyou know what my life is spiraling out of control and theres no stopping it now.
> 
> in this fic, if you couldnt tell by the tags, Keith and Shiro have a DD/lg dynamic whereing Keith likes to go into the headspace of a child and be taken care of by Daddy Shiro, he is not REALLY a child, he is an adult. Keith will be a little ooc because toddler and age-play, im hoping to explore his characterization normally in later works but this is purely indulgent fluff.
> 
> so lets get into it shall we.
> 
> this fic is mostly for my bestest babe, you know who you are you meme loving fuck.

The washing machine buzzer was loud in the quiet house and Shiro started. He had practically forgotten about the laundry having gotten caught up in the new book that Keith had bought him. He smiled thinking about how excited his baby was when he’d presented it to him a week ago; his kitten knew him so well. He reluctantly closed the cover and set it aside, heaving up from the chair with a long suffering sigh.

He popped open the washing machine lid and grabbed a fistful of clothes to transfer to the dryer when he noticed something… off…. He shoved the first fistful into the dryer and reached in to get more, finding them in much the same state as the others. After finding more of the same he dug through the load of soaked clothes to locate the problem, lifting button ups and shifting through bundles of clothes until, there at the bottom, under one of his t-shirts, he found the culprit.

 

Keith was still tangled up in their dark red bed sheets when Shiro entered the bedroom; he always slept in on Saturdays.

Shiro padded over to him slowly and rubbed up and down his bare back, he was wearing nothing but his red short shorts, one of his favorite things to wear while he’s feeling little.

Keith stirred slowly under Shiro’s gentle ministrations and gave him a small, sleepy smile.

“Morn’n Daddy” he mumbled drowsily. 

Shiro smiled.

“Good morning baby. I have a question for you.”

Keith hummed and Shiro held up the red lion plush to Keith’s face so they were nose to nose. Keith’s eyes crossed a little to see what was in front of his face.

“Do you have any idea how this got into my whites?”

Keith’s sleep fuzzy brain took a moment to process the question but when he did he tried to hide his grin by biting his lip. It didn't work.

“Red wanted to sleep in your clothes Daddy, cause they smell like you, so i tucked her under one of the shirts.”

“mmm, i see,” Shiro hummed” and does Red know what happens to white clothes when they’r put in the wash with something red?”

Keith, by this point was, had his face nuzzled into the pillow so far that Shiro could only just hear the giggles coming from him, but he could see his shoulders shaking. He peekd his head out coyly to answer.

“Red is a _lion_ Daddy, she doesn't _have_ laundry,” Keith said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world and he didn't understand how Shiro didn't get it.

“Ooh, right, no, of course not. Well next time Red wants to crawl into my white clothes tell her _this_ is how i feel about that!” And with that Shiro lunged at Keith, wriggling his fingers into his sides viciously.

Keith rolled all across the mattress but he couldn't get away from Daddies tickly fingers! Keith’s giggles soon turned into happy shrieking, laughter growing breathless and maniacal as he was tickled savagely.

Shiro absolutely _adored_ Keith’s laughter, but even more so when he was in his little headspace because it was so filled with unbridled joy that only a child, or an adult with the mind of a child in this case could have. Normally Keith was by no means a loud person, he didn't enjoy drawing attention to himself and prefered to laugh at a polite volume and even occasionally cover his mouth, but when he was feeling little loud peals of laughter and shrill giggles were commonplace in almost any situation, not least of which was a tickle attack by Tickle Monster Daddy™.

Shiro grabbed Keith by his hips and pulled him so he was beneath his own body and he responded by flinging his arms around Shiro’s neck and his legs around his waist, clinging on like a baby sloth. The image made Shiro chuckle. 

Soon after Keith’s laughter died down to nothing more than heavy breathing and the occasional giggle and he looked up at Shiro with a gentle smile and eyes twinkling with unshed tears brought on by breathless laughter. Shiro thought it was a good look on his kitten and he couldnt resist leaning down and kissing him on the nose.

“Are you hungry baby?” he asked.

Keith nodded vigorously several times and Shiro smiled fondly. 

“Okay then, up we go!”

He hoisted Keith off the bed and settled him on his hip, making sure Red was tucked securely under his arm, before heading out to their kitchen to fix them up some french toast and bacon. All the while Shiro bemoaned all the new white button ups and undershirts he was going to have to repurchase now.

_____________________

 

Later that evening when keith wandered into the living room and settled in Shiro’s lap wearing nothing but one of Shiro’s newly dyed pink button ups, open at the front, and pink lacey panties to match he decided that maybe it wasn't too much of a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it was short but i hope you liked it, please if i made any spelling errors (cause you know mama didnt proofread this shit) or if you just have some constructive criticism hmu down in them comments vvvvvv
> 
> this work is standalone but is going to be added to a series so if you liked it you might want to subscribe to the series for similar updates in my little!Keith Daddy!Shiro verse.
> 
> hmu on tumblr at hismajestylancemcclain, share your voltron hc w me, kinky or otherwise! i want to hear them! also follow me because i am an attention whore and i promise that giving my blog a follow will overall improve your life, make your crops grow, and stop our benevolent many-eyed god from devouring your village or town.


End file.
